Conventionally, there is known an interconnect technique using an optical element and an optical waveguide for implementing high speed data transmission in a device such as an information processing device. In the interconnect technique, the quality of data transmission depends on the alignment of the optical axes of the optical element and the optical waveguide in the optical coupling therebetween. As means for reducing loss in the optical coupling, there are known a connector for an optical data link (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-173712) and a structure for interconnecting the optical fiber and the optical waveguide (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-4110). Further, related arts are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-272047 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2008/023508.